Lonely Hearts
by Sea-EnigmaDare
Summary: It's a typical CloudAerith fic, where Aerith comes back to life. There is also a twist of VincentTifa
1. I miss you

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Final Fantasy VII characters. They belong to the great Squaresoft/ Square Enix.  
  
"...." talking  
'...': thoughts  
  
Lonely Hearts  
  
Chapter one: I miss you  
  
"Oh...my love...my darling  
  
I've hungered for...your touch  
  
A long...lonely time..."  
  
"It's been half a year since we, she saved the Planet from the evil clutches of Sephiroth... and her passing," sighed a distraught figure sitting on the edge of the window sill of his room at his newly renovated villa in Costa del Sol.  
  
His Mako-filled sapphire eyes were shielded behind streaks of red and still the tears flowed endlessly. Even his semi-golden spikes seemed to droop like wilting flowers. Cloud Strife was his name, former member of SOLDIER and leader of the group of extraordinary individuals who had set out to save the Planet. Before he had met HER, he was a hard headed, stubborn individual with a cold, more like ice heart. But look at him now, He resembled anything but ice. Cloud was now, more or less a lone dragon grieving over the loss of its most precious treasure.  
  
"As time...goes by...  
  
So slowly... That time...  
  
Could do so much  
  
Are you... still mine..."  
  
None of the members of AVALANCHE could even bear to see him like this. Eventually, they thought that it would've been best to leave him be than risk offending him. 'I miss you greatly' rushed into his mind.  
  
"I'm unsure if you could hear me Aerith. I loved you and always have.  
  
Ever since, I fell through the roof of the church that day. I wish I had told you sooner... If you had lived, Aerith Gainsborough, would've you been mine?" He continued to sigh as he watched the stars dance in the sky.  
  
Just above him, perched on the roof was a very familiar face though as a spirit with golden chestnut hair, enchanting emerald eyes and snow white skin had overheard every single word.  
  
"Oh...Cloud" she sniffed, "I love you, too *a tear fell from her eye* I would've been yours forever." After so long, the girl's face had finally gleamed with happiness. She was glad that she was the chosen one. After all that time, she was worried that he was with Tifa and that he didn't love her (Aerith) like she did him.  
  
'I too miss you greatly and wish to feel you with me now.' She, too, sighed heavily as she looked to the heavens.  
  
"I need your love...  
  
I...need your love...  
  
God...speed your love...to ...me  
  
Lonely rivers flow...to the sea...to the sea  
  
To the open arms... of the sea..."  
  
The two lovers stared deep into the night. Both longing to hold one another, but were torn between the barrier of life and the dead. Both were lonely for each other's touch and both hungry for each other's love. No matter how hard the Lifestream called for her, she refused to leave him, even as a spirit.  
  
"Lonely rivers sigh...wait for me...  
  
Wait for me...  
  
I'll be coming home...wait for me"  
  
Cloud whispered into the dark, lonely night, "Wait for me, Aerith, one day...I'll come to you." Hot tears flowing rapidly down his cheeks.  
  
In turn she whispered, though sadly he couldn't hear, "I'll wait for you, no matter how long it takes. We will be reunited." She nearly choked herself trying to hold back her tears.  
  
Overhearing them, the Planet was touched by their everlasting love. She may have been dead, but the love they had was greater than anything that the Planet would've expected. The tree they grew was pure and rooted so deep that nothing could tear it away. Pushing all the complications and rules aside, the Planet had allowed Aerith to live. It was too intrigued by their love and itself didn't have the heart to separate them.  
  
Above his window, a sparkling green glow lit up the gloomy night. Then there was a gentle *thud* coming from above and climbed up to investigate. There, sprawled on the dark tiles, shimmering in the dead night was his angel, his one love, Aerith. Cloud slapped himself to reassure that this wasn't a dream. After he was satisfied, with a slight 'Ow', he approached the fairy-like figure and cradled her gently in his arms. Lost for words, his eyes gleamed, though tear-stained, with joy at long last. The unconscious flower girl felt herself being in the security of someone's arms, fluttered her shut eyes open. Realizing that she was in the arms of her beloved bodyguard, she too cried tears of joy. Both welcomed each other's embrace and it ended in a hungry kiss between reunited lovers.  
  
"I'll never let you go, never again," Cloud stroked her smooth yet wet face gently.  
  
"I'll never leave your side," she wiped the tears from his eyes with her loose hand. He then grabbed hold of it and rubbed it contently against his head.  
  
"Oh...my love...my darling...  
  
I've hungered...hungered for your touch  
  
A... long lonely time...  
  
I know that time... goes by... so  
  
Slowly...  
  
That time... could do so much  
  
Are you...still mine..."  
  
"I've missed you so much," he sniffed while helping her down from the roof into his room.  
  
"And I, you," she replied, climbing through the window.  
  
It was late and all the others have long gone to bed. Even the light show had failed to awaken them. It was just the two of them now, alone in the room. They didn't care, as long as they were together.  
  
Aerith seated herself on the bed and shortly Cloud followed. She knew that it was the Planet that brought her back and uttered a 'thank you' under her breath.  
  
It replied "Been a pleasure to." With it, the Planet sent a gust of wind through the window which made Aerith shiver with cold. To keep her warm, Cloud wrapped both arms around her. Still feeling chilly, she snuggled closer to him and found herself meeting Cloud face to face. For some time did they stare longingly at each other. Before they knew it, another hungry kiss brought them together and soon it turned into a passionate one. It happen quickly, yet slowly, both ended up lying in bed in each other's arms still kissing. That is how they stayed the remainder of the now blissful night.  
  
"I need ... your love...  
  
I... need your love...  
  
Godspeed your love... to me"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The song I used for this fanfic is the 'Unchained Melody' LeAnn Rimes version. Since this is my second fic, I hope it is ok. I'm not much of a writer but, this was what kept me awake a few nights before. It's just an ordinary Cloud/Aerith and I owe it all to the other authors on fanfiction.net for inspiring me to write this fic. I'm just a plain Cloud/Aerith fan, if anyone's wondering. I hope all who read this fic enjoys it, if some don't, I don't mind. If there are any comments good or bad, please review.  
  
Sea-EnigmaDare 


	2. New Found Love

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Final Fantasy VII characters. They and the other Final Fantasy characters belong to the great Square Enix.  
  
Chapter Two: New found love  
  
The next day, Cid whom was getting extremely worried about his friend ascended to his room to check on his condition. As he peeked through the door, he nearly jumped out of his skin when he noticed a familiar figure wrapped in the comfort of Cloud's arms.  
  
He closed the door behind him and shouted, "Damn it Cloud, how'd the @#%$ ya get 'er back?".  
  
From their little heaven, Cloud and Aerith shot up abruptly off the bed.  
  
"Good to see you, too, Cid," as she gave him a hug.  
  
"So, how'd ya get her back?" he asked after letting her down.  
  
"I'm not entirely sure, myself," he glanced at Aerith for ideas.  
  
"From what I recall, I was perched on the roof when the Lifestream surrounded me, making me whole," She began her theory, "It must have been touched by the love we had for each other."  
  
"Well, whatever it was, glad to have ya back girl. We missed you too much, but not nearly as much as lover boy here *grinning at Cloud*," Cid concluded.  
  
Meanwhile, down in the living room, the other members of AVALANCHE were wondering what was taking Cid. When finally footsteps were heard, all eyes were on the staircase.  
  
"It's about time. I thought he'd never come out." Barret blurted out.  
  
To all their surprises, Cid emerged with Cloud and ... "Aerith?" Red XIII let out as she popped her head from behind Cloud and Cid. While all stared at her wide-eyed, Marlene zoomed towards her from Barret's lap.  
  
"Aerith...I'm so happy you're back. I missed you so much!" she screamed in delight about to burst into tears.  
  
Aerith received Marlene with open arms and kissed her forehead, "I've missed you, too, Marlene." One by one, all welcomed her back including Reeve whom revealed to be the mastermind behind Cait Sith.  
  
Through all the excitement none noticed that Tifa Lockhart had retreated to her room and there she wept hoping that no one heard. She then recalled her past and finally accepted that she and Cloud were never close as children. Though she loved Cloud, but was the love she had real or fake? She didn't know. Tifa knew now that none could replace Aerith in his heart. As she wept bitterly, Tifa didn't hear the door creak open revealing a cloaked figure.  
  
He cupped his hands on her shoulders and spun her around to face him. It was Vincent Valentine. She struggled trying to shield herself from his gaze as she didn't want him to see her distraught. He felt his heart melt as he saw her in tears and pulled her close. Strangely enough, Tifa didn't struggle but instead she dug her face on his available chest. Not used to such situations, the emotionless figure had turned five shades of red and surprisingly enjoyed the moment.  
  
After a while, Tifa calmed down and felt comfortable being with Vincent. He had laid a comforting arm around her as she leaned on his shoulder. Both parties blushed greatly, but that died away after a while. It almost was as if the moment was meant to be. They were the same in ways that they themselves couldn't explain. By now, the rest were wondering where they were. Yuffie searched for Tifa in her room to stumble upon them together. Not wanting to interfere, she replaced the door and sped down the stairs. When they had finally emerged, they were greeted by a mouth- watering smell. Shera and Aerith had been preparing brunch as it was too late for breakfast.  
  
"Hey, you two, what have you been up to? We've been searching all over for you." Reeve took them by surprise.  
  
"Well... uh..." Vincent stuttered as he tried to conceal his flushed face.  
  
"Vincent was checking on me as he saw me run up the stairs to my room. I was extremely happy that Aerith was back that I cried but didn't want to be seen." She quickly replied with her face flushed, too.  
  
Apparently Aerith overheard and hugged her. "I missed you, too. You're the first best friend I ever had." Her words melted Tifa like butter and returned her gesture, "I'm glad you're back."  
  
All through brunch, Vincent and Tifa had been stealing glances at each other. Both Reeve and Red XIII noticed but decided not to create a commotion. After brunch, the whole group were scattered all over the villa. Barret, Reeve and Yuffie were playing board games with Marlene, Cid and Shera were in the kitchen tending to the dishes, Cloud was watching TV with Aerith curled up beside him, Red snoozing at Cloud's feet and Tifa and Vincent found themselves back in Tifa's room. They just stared at each other for a long time till...  
  
"Thank you for being there for me, just now Vincent. I really appreciate it." She finally let out.  
  
"You're... you're welcome, Tifa. But I have to thank you, too." He replied.  
  
"Did I do something for you?" she asked with a puzzled gaze.  
  
"Yes, you did. When I saw you cry, I felt an emotion that I hadn't felt for a long time. I think I have fallen for you, Tifa." staring at her lovingly.  
She was lost for words and jumped into his arms. "I think I, too have fallen for you, Vince."  
  
Soon they found themselves sharing a gentle kiss. Both were lonely and wanted company. Now their hearts were full and alive rather than lonely and empty. Unknown to them, four pairs of eyes were watching them with smiles wide on their faces. Apparently, Reeve, Red, Cloud and Aerith were wondering why they were acting strange and were glad for them.  
  
"Well, I guess there won't be any lonely hearts around here for a while," chuckled Reeve.  
  
"Yeah, I was getting kind of worried about Tifa, for a minute there," beamed Red.  
  
"Hopefully they'll be as happy as we are," Cloud faced Aerith.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure they will be," she giggled. Cloud then pulled Aerith into a passionate kiss.  
  
Both Reeve and Red laughed softly before returning downstairs. It turned out that Aerith's come back had brought its share of miracles and happiness. Now, like Reeve said, there was one less pair of lonely hearts, brought together through endless similarities and differences.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------  
  
Well, that's the whole story. I didn't want the songfic to look like it was hanging. So I wrote this as a second chapter. I hope that all those who read it, enjoy it. If you don't like it, I don't mind as this was a last minute sort of story. Please review, thanks.  
  
Sea-EnigmaDare 


End file.
